Recuerdos Ocultos
by Shadowcat-Riot
Summary: Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo importante que era su papel en esa misión, ella era una pieza clave para ese viaje del tiempo... Irónico que lo supo justo a estar a segundos de morir. Este fic participa en el reto "X-Men: Elige a tu mutante" del foro "Groovy Mutations"


Bien, la verdad quería escribir algo mejor pero la fecha se me vino encima (?) y por poco lo olvido así que aquí esta, un poco raro, pero aquí esta xD  
Disfruten

* * *

En otra situación estarían escapando de su escondite, podría ver como Bishop les informaba sobre la llegada de los centinelas, podría estar escuchando los murmullos de Blink dando los detalles y escribiendo la información, podría estar escuchando a Peter y a Warpath debatir sobre cuál sería la otra ubicación a la que deberían ir, podría observar como Sunspot tachaba los lugares que ya habían visitado en el mapa, e incluso podría sentir la mano de Bobby entrelazarse con la suya tratando de darle protección con ese simple gesto.

Sin embargo sabía que esa vez todo era diferente, desde el primer momento supo que el plan sería una misión peligrosa, pero nunca imagino sentir tanto dolor como lo hacía en ese momento.

Su poder le otorgaba, de cierta manera, una clase de invulnerabilidad. Si bien su mutación la ayudaba más para protegerse que para atacar; había momentos en los que simplemente se sentía invencible. Sabía que podían dispararle miles de rayos, balas e incluso cohetes, que podían intentar golpearla una y otra vez y que ella no tendría ni un solo rasguño. Es por eso que odiaba en ese momento sentirse tan débil, sentirse tan… vulnerable.

Podía sentir un increíble ardor en el costado, quería llevar su mano a sus heridas para tratar de detener el sangrado y soportar, aunque sea solo un poco, ese dolor. Pero no podía moverse, NO TENÍA que moverse, no sabiendo todo lo que estaba en juego.

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente a causa del dolor, mientras que ella mantenía apretada su mandíbula para ahogar los quejidos que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Trató de tranquilizar su entrecortada respiración y mantuvo toda su atención en sus manos. Había perdido a Logan por unos instantes, y tenía que hacer todo lo posible por estabilizarlo. Se sobresaltó y emitió un quejido cuando sintió que alguien la tocaba, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Bobby atendiendo improvisadamente sus heridas, le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y regreso a enfocarse en su trabajo.

…

-Ha perdido demasiada sangre-

Ni si quiera había notado el momento en el que Bobby se alejó de ella para poder hablar con el Profesor. Apenas distinguió como el mayor le negaba la idea de abandonar el plan, no trató de escuchar más, debía de concentrarse en mantener estabilizado a Logan.

…

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado… ¿20, 25, 30 horas? La vista se le estaba nublando y creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría; fue cuando pudo divisar como Magneto entraba por uno de los portales de Blink, escuchó varios ruidos fuera del monasterio, supuso que se estaba desarrollando una pelea… Una grande. El saber que sus amigos podrían estar luchando por sus vidas (O probablemente ya muertos) fue lo que hizo que no se rindiera. Respiro profundamente y siguió en su labor mientras ignoraba el nerviosismo de no poder terminar la misión a salvo, el miedo de creer que todo eso podría ser en vano.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó retumbar por todo el lugar, la muralla de hielo que estaba construyendo Bobby no resistió la fuerza del ataque del centinela. Pudo ver a lo lejos como el rayo acababa sin ningún esfuerzo con la vida de su novio. Sin poder evitarlo se empezó a poner mucho más nerviosa, quería dejar todo eso y simplemente correr para tratar de sobrevivir, pero sabía que hacer eso le costaría la vida no solo a ella, no solo a sus amigos, ni si quiera a la población mutante… Le costaría la vida a todo el futuro.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo importante que era su papel en esa misión, por sencillo que parezca, ella era una pieza clave para ese viaje del tiempo. Irónico que lo supo justo a estar a segundos de morir. Las gigantescas manos del centinela se abrían paso fácilmente por el monasterio, no podía si quiera tratar de evitar el rayo o simplemente salir del templo, pues afuera habría cientos, incluso miles de centinelas más.

El robot llegó hasta ellos; su mirada, aunque fuera meramente artificial, desprendía todo el odio de aquellos que los había construido: Industrias Trask. El rostro del centinela se deformo para dar lugar al potente cañón de un láser… El rayo se disparó hacia ellos. El tiempo de un momento para otro se volvió más lento, logró observar como el Profesor en un acto instintivo se protegía con el brazo, ella ni si quiera eso podía hacer, solo podía sentir como el calor del rayo cada vez se sentía más cerca.

_-Este es el fin- _

Pensó para sus adentros mientras simplemente se rendía, su muerte le había llegado tal como a todos sus compañeros.

* * *

Kitty despertó sobresaltada en su habitación, su respiración seguía entrecortada y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, llevó una mano a su frente notando un leve sudor frío mientras relamía sus labios que se encontraban secos. Se incorporó de tal manera que quedo sentada al borde de su cama.

Fue un sueño tan real que daba miedo, por instinto se llevó una mano al costado creyendo que la herida seguía ahí e incluso dio un suspiro de alivio cuando observo que no tenía ninguna herida. Es la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, un sueño nunca había sido tan vivido como ese, la cabeza le daba vueltas y creía que en cualquier momento un robot gigante destrozaría la mansión

-Solo fue un sueño-

Tuvo que decirlo en voz alta para convencerse de eso. Volteo a ver su pequeño reloj en la mesa _6:30 _Sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño de nuevo, por lo cual creyó que lo mejor era darse una ducha y preparar la clase que impartiría a los de primer año.

…

Tras haberse arreglado salió con una gran ventaja de tiempo y se dirigió al salón de clases, aún pensaba en el sueño, por mas que lo evitara no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto ligeramente cuando noto como alguien le ponía una mano en su hombro

-Hey, te hable varias veces y no me hacías caso- Fue su novio el que la había tomado por sorpresa

-Lo… lo siento, estaba distraída- Se disculpó inmediatamente mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Puedo saber el por que de la distracción?-

-Es algo estúpido, pero es por un sueño- Respondió después de unos segundos de silencio- O mas bien una pesadilla- Agrego con una leve risa al final

-¿Pesadilla? Vaya, al parecer no fui el único que soñó mal-

-¿Tu tampoco dormiste bien?- Le pregunta algo sorprendida de aquella coincidencia

-No, a decir verdad fue un poco perturbador… soñé que me partían en dos-

Ese comentario hizo que ambos se quedaran en un incómodo silencio, al menos hasta que llegaron al salón de clases

-Pero en fin, solo fue un sueño ¿Cierto Katya?- Le comento el hombre mientras levantaba delicadamente el mentón de la chica para que esta lo viera a los ojos

-Cierto Peter- Le contesto ella al mutante conocido como Colossus justo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios

-Bien- Le respondió Piotr con una sonrisa- Vamos, tenemos una clase de historia del arte que preparar-

Shadowcat solo asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba como su pareja se adentraba al salón de clases, y lo que le dijo es cierto, solo fue un sueño… ¿Ella y Bobby juntos? ¡Por favor! Ella estaba con el hombre indicado y sabía que Bobby era muy feliz al lado de Rogue.

* * *

Dije al principio que había quedado algo raro así que no digan que no les advertí, wathever, es la primera vez que participo en un reto :3


End file.
